


As long as you know who you belong to

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the title of this article that came out a while ago: </p>
<p>http://media.tumblr.com/43dadd45c6ba5f7e1f54d65692b19080/tumblr_inline_mvw1w6aklZ1qfv02y.png</p>
<p>Another headcanon fic :) enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you know who you belong to

Finally home.

It’s all Louis could think about since their arrival in London. Finally home.

Home is London, is the bed he is currently lying on, home is soft cushions on the couch, is hot cuppas of English tea (finally) on the kitchen island, is crackling fireplace and, above all, home is that curly-haired goofball who is humming some Indie artist’s song he only knows about, while folding his clothes neatly, at the end of their bed.

Louis is sprawled out on their bed, wearing an old Harry’s tee shirt and that last clean pair of trackies he had, because Louis is too lazy to do his laundry, even if it’s been two days since they came back home.

“Are you planning on folding every single clothes you have there?” Louis asks Harry, tilting his head to look at him better. He takes him in for a second before hearing his answer. Harry is beautiful as usual, wild curls, his Ramones shirt now too tight because of his growth during the last year (but still incredible sexy – Louis always adds in his mind) and a pair of clean boxers who he probably found in his luggage few hours before.

He looks at Louis deeply, like he is drinking his soul just with those emerald eyes Louis loves so much. He always looks at him like that, since the first day they met, in that bathroom, almost three years ago, and Louis loves that too.

“I’ve got few things left, why? Are we supposed to go somewhere?” Harry replies, with his usual morbid tone. Louis flips on his stomach, crossing his ankles, following the movements of Harry’s hands on the clothes.

Louis’ cheeky smile shows up as soon as he hears Harry’s question. “Yes, Harold” he replies.

Harry looks at him with a confused look, waiting for him to explain a bit more.

“Here, in our bed, for example, naked” Louis says like he’s saying the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry just smiles and rolls his eyes putting one of his Burberry button-up shirt on a hook and then in the wardrobe.

“Louis… didn’t you have enough after last night? And this morning? And…two hours ago?” he says making a show of looking at the watch on his wrist.

Louis chuckles, a bright light in his blue eyes. “Harry, baby, you’ve known me for like… three years now? And you have dated me for like…three years now?” sometimes Louis is startled at the thought and he can’t ignore the strange way his heart jumps in his chest, still happy as the first day they met.

“So?” Harry continues.

“SO” he stresses the word “you should know that Tommo can’t get enough, they should change the title of that song… it sounds better with my name in, and it’s also totally true” he laughs, smiling, getting up and sitting properly at the centre of their large bed.

Harry finally closes the wardrobe, once everything is folded in the right place: it’s nice to come back home and getting to see the wardrobe finally full of his clothes, it gives him a feeling of “stability” after so many months on the road. He’s happy to be home, in London, at last. He’s happy to be with Louis, mainly. The place is not relevant when he gets to stay with him for more than three hours in a day.

He turns again and looks at that pixie of his boyfriend still waiting for him to answer his needs.

“And then you say I am the horny teenager here….” the curly-haired guy says crossing his arms on his chest.

Louis laughs. “Oh shut up and come here!!” he says laying again flat on his back.

Harry smiles, dimples showing, crawling on their bed and flopping next to him, a familiar movement that both missed so much while on tour, where this wasn’t possible in those little bus bunks.

“Hi” Louis said, softly, curling a hand on the back of Harry’s neck, pulling his boyfriend towards him to kiss him. Harry responds immediately, melting into their kiss as usual. He does that little smile he always does and that Louis loves, it makes his heart quickens its beats.

“Hey” he replies when they pull away. “I am glad we are home.” he adds, almost whispering. They are so used to whisper, keeping the words for each other that they almost forget they can talk loud now that they are in their house, they can be free to do and say whatever they want without nobody there controlling every movement.

“Me too. I don’t wanna leave it, I am planning wonderful things for our break, Harold!” he says with a mischievous smile.

Harry looks at him, flicking his gaze from Louis’ blue eyes to his lips to his eyes again. “Yeah?”  
“Yeeah, I can give you and idea right now…..” he starts, trying to lift Harry’s shirt up to undress him, for the tenth time that day.

Harry would be glad to let him do what he has in mind, but he has to talk to him about “something” before.

“Wait wait wait” he stops Louis with a hand on his wrist and Louis looks at him with a confused look as Harry never stopped him before, never.

“What? You’re not in the mood, then? I thought —” he asks, perplexed.

Harry takes a breathe and then looks at him in the eyes. “No no, you know I am always in the mood for you but… I have to talk about something, actually… I, um, we have something to do….tomorrow…night.”  
Louis frowns for a second. “I am quite sure the boys will understand if we don’t go playing FIFA at Niall’s or…” he replies, his hands wandering again around the hem of Harry’s boxers, eager.   
“No it’s not about the boys.” he says again, he stops him before it’s too late to function – Harry knows what Louis does to him, after all. He has to say he is a bit worried about this ‘conversation’, because he has no idea how Louis could react once he knows. He has to do it anyway, he has to. He ducks his head once more to kiss Louis but now the guy is too curious to know what’s up so he pulls away quickly.

“Come on H, what’s happening?? Tell me! I don’t want waste time I have..needs” he insists pulling the collar of Harry’s shirt, impatiently.

“Okay” Harry clears his throat “So” he rests one hand on Louis’ bare hips, under the shirt he is wearing, feeling his warm skin. “This morning I…talked to…..” he closes his eyes, dropping the bomb. “Nick.”  
Louis stiffens. He frowns. His stomach clenches for a second because God, they have been home for like, 24 hours, and Nick is already texting Harry, like a vulture on his prey. He hates Nick. He’s not jealous, nope. He’s just… he can’t stand him. But he’s not jealous. He’s not. No way.

Harry knows how Louis feels about his friend, that’s why he didn’t look forward to starting this conversation, fearing it could end up with a bicker, it always ends up that way when it comes to Nick.

“And why did you talk to Nick?” Louis asks, his face seems more relaxed, like he just had to ‘elaborate’ before focusing back on Harry.

“He texted me, asking how I was and if I was in London this weekend.”  
“Of fucking course” Louis spits, already annoyed. He knows Harry doesn’t like when Louis gets all defensive but he can’t help it. “So now what? Is there another fashion show he can’t wait to go to parade you around pretending you are his boyfriend?”

The look Harry gives him in return is something that Louis doesn’t miss. He doesn’t care: Harry should have known that Louis was looking forward to spending those few days of freedom together, in their house, it’s so important to them, to him, before the madness their career is starts again with promo and traveling and live performances.

“Louis” Harry starts again after waiting for Louis to calm. He can feel him squirming under his hand, still on his bare hip. “Let me finish, it’s not what you think. You might like the plan after all.”  
“If this ‘plan’ involves Nick Grimshaw, I highly doubt it.” he bites back, biting his bottom lip.

“Okay so” Harry says “Nick texted me and invited us to his house tomorrow night, we are having a dinner —”

“Ah-ah, you mean me, you and Nick?? That obnoxious twa…” Louis moves again, closer to Harry but still agitated, interrupting him.   
“Louis! We are having a dinner with him…and his boyfriend.”  
Louis stares at Harry for a second. In silence. He frowns again and Harry thinks that he’s extremely cute when he frowns. He loves Louis when he frowns. He always loves Louis but when he frowns he’d like to kiss him and never let him go. Even more than usual.

“He has a boyfriend now???” he asks, puzzled.

“Yes! He has been dating him for a while and now he’s ready to introduce him to me, us” he corrects “he really asked for you to be there, with me, of course.”

Louis doesn’t trust Nick. Even if he has a boyfriend now, apparently, he’ll always side-eye him, forever. The guy has never given him good vibes let alone when he knew he had a thing for his Harry. HIS Harry. He puts up with him because of Harry, he would climb the highest mountain with slippers on if it had to do it for his baby, honestly.

Harry tightens his grasp on Louis’ hip, hauling him almost on top of him. Louis rests his chin on Harry’s chest, playing with his necklaces. “So what do you say? I mean, if you don’t want to, I can… tell him we are busy and…”  
“Yes! We would be busy having fantastic sex and whatnot…”  
Harry chuckles. “So? Should I tell him…?”  
“That I get to have sex with you every time I want while he doesn’t? Yeah..definitively!! Actually I might text him some pictures and let him know that —”

Harry stops him with a hand on his mouth, his giant paw covering Louis’ face almost entirely. Louis reacts as usual, by licking the palm of Harry’s hand even if he knows that Harry doesn’t mind.

“If I take my hand off are you having a serious conversation with me about this?”

Louis sighs lowering his shoulders and nods, looking at Harry in his eyes.

Harry takes off his hand slowly, trusting him, resting his head on the pillow.

“So? Seriously, what are we gonna do tomorrow night?”  
“Are you really asking me to go to a double date with that pri….” he catches Harry’s glare “..with Nick..” he corrects “and his boyfriend at his house?”  
“Yes. I am. I mean, he invited it, his boyfriend is Italian so he will cook and we just….eat, all together..come on Louis! You won’t be on your own with him, you’ll be with me and..”  
Louis considers for a moment the whole situation as he wouldn’t know that he is about to surrender to those green puppy eyes who begs him in that sweet way every single time he wants something from him.

“Tell him we’ll go” he sighs and Harry’s face lights up in happiness. “BUT” Louis stops him before Harry can reach his mouth for a happy kiss “I have you know that I only go because you want to go and if he starts bugging me I am going to —”  
“He won’t, don’t worry” Harry says, this time kissing him properly. “Thanks baby, it’ll be fun trust me!”

Louis smiles in the kiss. Harry is so happy to finally reunite with his friend and having Louis by his side that he can’t ruin it for him. So he kisses him back and stops thinking about ‘fucking Nick Grimshaw’ as this is Nick’s real name in Louis’ mind.

“I look forward to, yaaay a double date with Nick!!” his answer is sarcastic, but he smiles eventually and Harry smiles him back with that enamored look he always has, like Louis is proposing to him every single time he opens his mouth to speak.

“Now, where were we??” Harry asks with sparkles in his eyes. He leans forward to start kissing Louis along the line of his neck, then up to his jaw and Louis shivers, right now he’s totally forgetting about Nick and his boyfriend and a double date the very next day. He only cares about Harry’s hand dancing on the hem of his trackies, ready to take them off, and the shivers he’s sending from his spine to his feet with hot kisses on the shell of his left ear.   
“Who’s the horny teenager now?” Louis replies looking at him before claiming his mouth again in a rough kiss, totally forgetting about the date for the rest of the night.  
  


* * *

“Jeeesus, did you have to bite that hard, Louis??” Harry stands in front of the big mirror in their bedroom, the next day, getting ready for their “friendly dinner” with Nick and his boyfriend. Harry cannot stop staring at the hickey he has spotted on his neck, right under the ear – a place that always makes him go wild, and Louis knows it, but still impossible to cover with the collar of the shirt or even with his hair. He has longer hair now but not long enough apparently to hide one of the many ‘memories’ of their second night home.

On the other side, Louis smiles wide in front of the mirror of the bathroom where he stands trying to fix

his wild hair, he doesn’t want to cut it but it’s harder now to style his fringe quickly as before.

“Ohh come onnnn! Don’t act like you hate it!” he calls out from the bathroom only to hear Harry moaning again.

He chuckles. He is absolutely not sorry to have literally covered Harry in hickeys and bites the night before (and that same morning, too), all over his body, he has always loved to do it, since they started dating, it’s like a game between them, a challenge to see who gets to collect more hickeys. It’s also extremely arousal for both of them, especially Harry. Also, because Louis has to be honest, he might have been particularly thorough that night because of what was coming: they have to show up in less than one hour at Nick’s house and it’s always better to ‘mark his territory’ to avoid any trouble with Nick: that hipster of a dj might have a boyfriend now – he thinks – but he still doesn’t trust him. Better show him that Harry is his, like he has always been and will always be. So yeah, sorry Nick, ha-ha.

He reaches Harry in their bedroom only to find him still in front of the mirror, moving the collar of his button up shirt trying to cover the ‘mess’.

“Still there, babes?” he asks from behind him, putting on his shirt. After having marked Harry with his teeth, he’d decided what to wear for the night: a light blue shirt who brings out his beautiful baby blue eyes, a pair of black trousers that looks literally paint on him and his new pair of dark Vans, the ones he kept in the wardrobe and didn’t ruin during the tour. He wanted to wear his white ratty ones, but no, he has to look sexy as hell because we are talking about ‘Nick Grimshaw’ and who is Louis to miss the opportunity of show the world what piece of boyfriend Harry got himself? He starts thinking this night could be even amusing: Louis never says no when it comes to show off. He works for the entertainment industry, after all.

“It’s HUUUGE Louis, look! I can’t cover it!” Harry keeps whine.

“Oh come on…it can’t be…” Louis approaches him and looks at the hickey. He thinks he might had got carried away a bit, that thing is really big.

He tries not to show his own surprise and smiles at Harry’s reflection.

“Well, that’s when we need Lou around” he laughs touching the hickey slightly. Harry hisses, feeling the bite throb a bit.

“You like it anyway, also I am sure Nick will understand…I mean, I think he does the same with his boyfriend, doesn’t he?” Louis states with a playful smile, coming back to the bed to put his shoes on.

Harry sighs. He knows Louis is right. He also knows that Louis made it that big because Nick was involved in their plans for the night, he is a little shit but he loves him anyway. He loves the hickey because it reminds everyone he is taken, the he belongs to someone and someone belongs to him equally. It might be something stupid for a normal person, but for him it’s something important, since he cannot tell the whole world about it with words, not yet at least. One day, he hopes.

Harry rubs on the hickey again but that giant red ‘golfball’ on the neck isn’t go away. A part of him doesn’t want it to fade, and the other part of him is mentally preparing to the Nick’s never-ending tease. Nothing new, by the way. Nick is used to seeing Harry covered in hickeys (always on the same side, in addition) when they go out, he knows it’s Louis and he likes teasing Harry forever about it and see how ‘young Harold’ flushes at the comments.

“Should I expect you to jump my bones as soon as we arrived at Nick’s, then?” he asks, buttoning his shirt as he turns to look at him.

Louis smiles: he’s beautiful, gorgeous, absolutely breath-taking. Harry has to admit it. He always admit it but when he tries his best like tonight he’s even hotter. “Hmm” he pretends to think “I don’t know what you are talking about.”  
“May I have to remind you of the last time we went out with Nick at that party and you forced me to made out in front of him??” Harry returns with bright eyes.

Louis gets up and reaches for him to wrap his arms around Harry’s waist, looking at him in the eyes.

“I didn’t force you to do anything! We were making out, so what? I was drunk and horny and my beautiful boyfriend was there…what was I supposed to do? Chatting with Nick about his stupid radio show ratings???” Louis bites back, but there’s glee in his voice and a faint smile on his beautiful face.

Harry laughs throwing his head back. “Now now, promise me you’ll behave tonight.” he says, with a serious face.

Louis sighs, pulling the same face. “Yees mummm.” he can’t help teasing.

Harry grabs his face between both his hands and pulls Louis towards him to kiss him, sweet and deep. Louis’ mouth opens automatically to Harry’s tongue and they share a passionate kiss. Right before reaching the ‘point of no return’, Harry pulls away and smile.

“Hey!!” Louis pouts “I was enjoying it” he moans, biting Harry’s bottom lip, always so distracting.

Harry giggles, removing his hands from Louis’ face and straightening his shirt. “This was just a preview of what you’ll have tonight when we get back home.” Louis just looks at him and he can feel already a hot shiver along his spine. “…IF” Harry stresses the word “you behave, Louis William.”

Before Louis can argue again, Harry takes his hand and tugs him out of the bedroom and out of their home.

Harry locks the door behind them and Louis starts playing with the keys of his Porsche, already parked in front of their house. “Your Porsche??” Harry asks, surprised. Usually they always use Harry’s Range Rover, because it’s bigger and it’s always parked outside, ready, as Harry likes to get on his car, driving on his own sometimes, listening to music, with no destination in particular.

“Nope, baby, tonight it’s a Porsche night.”  
“Wow! Call me when you open your wheel too, you peacock!” Harry teases, tucking his long self in the tiny Porsche. Honestly, the car is great but there is a reason why Harry prefers driving his spacious Range Rover. The Porsche is perfect for his tiny boyfriend but not for someone who has 2 miles of legs like him.

“Shut up and close the door, we are going to be late!”  
“Oh, eager to meet Nick then??” Harry smiles fasten his seatbelt while the engine Louis’ Porsche starts to purr on the road.

“Listen to my baby roaring….you’re so good baby…” Louis starts, caressing the steering wheel.

Harry cocks an eyebrow. “Are you seriously cooing at your Porsche?”  
“You jealous Styles?”  
Harry pouts and Louis has to wait for a red light to lean over the gear to kiss him. They suddenly lose into the kiss, as usual, Louis’ licking into Harry’s mouth until someone honks behind them and forces him to focus on the road again.

“Stop distracting me Styles!”  
“You kissed me!!! Focus on the road!”  
“You distracted me with…your…tongue..”  
“Ohhhh but you didn’t complain about it last night!” Harry bites back because he can’t miss the chance to use this line at the right moment.

Louis shakes his head and tries to concentrate on the road, this time, like, for real.

* * *

They arrive at Nick’s Primrose Hill house at eight past ten.

“We are late” Harry mutters next to Louis, with a gift for his friend in his hands, bought back when they were in Australia few weeks ago.

“Not my fault” Louis replies arching his eyebrows.

“Oh yeah, sure, not your fault you stopped in the car park 10 metres from here to snog my face!!” Harry says again, lowering his voice.

Louis elbows him in the ribs, trying to tell him to stop as Nick opens the door and smiles wide. Louis notices how he is beaming, maybe love really changed him. He finds himself being even a bit happy for Nick to finally settle down as he did three years ago with Harry, but this feeling doesn’t last too much as he doesn’t miss Nick totally checking his boyfriend out.

“Harry Edward Styles!! How do you get hotter every day??” he says, hugging him.

Harry hugs him back, smiling, Louis can tell he’s happy to be home, surrounded by his friends. Even if “these friends” are hugging him a bit too much for his taste. He clears his throat, apparently Nick had totally forgot about him and he finally gets to break the hug.

Harry steps back and Nick smiles at Louis. “Oh, hi Louis! I am glad you could come too!” he hugs him very quickly. Louis looks at Harry who is totally begging him with his eyes to be kind to him and Louis eventually smiles back. “Me too Nick, how are you?”

“Really good! Well…what are we waiting for out here?? Come in!! Nicco is waiting for us!”

Harry and Louis share a look and they are both surprise to see that Nick is literally beaming. Maybe it’s true that love changes people. Louis feels a bit relieved but he’s not going to let his guard down.

Harry, on his side, is happy to meet Nicco, after having heard a lot about him, and he’s happy to introduce Louis to him for the first time. He’s always proud when ‘new’ people meet Louis, he’s proud to show off his beautiful boyfriend, if he could, he would do it every time with everyone.

They settle in the dining room, where it’s all prepared for the dinner: the round table has white plates and black flutes and napkins, all really stylish. There is some music coming from the kitchen on their left, it reminds Louis of Harry when he cooks one of his amazing meal only for him listening to his Ipod playlists.

“Oh! There you aaaareeee!!” a new voice comes in the room, snapping Louis out of his thoughts.

And there is Nicco: it’s a tall good-looking guy, with brown eyes and long hair styled in a tall quiff.

He’s dressed elegantly, with a design shirt and a pair of white jeans. Nick seems really proud and happy to introduce him to his friends. Well, to Harry, above all.

“So, Harry, Louis” Nick starts “I now introduce you my lovely boyfriend, Nicco, Nicco, here’s the one and only Harry Styles, really charming you’ll see” Harry shakes Nicco’s hand, smiling bright as usual.

“Nice to meet you, mate” Harry says.

Nicco takes a moment to look at the couple in front of them and smiles. “Oh, I know you too! My sister has a poster of you and other three guys in her room!”  
Louis and Harry looks at each other for a second. “You got us!” Harry shrugs smiling.

“I bet your little sister is even in love with Harry, who isn’t after all??” Louis rolls his eyes at Nick’s comment but tries to smile anyway while the dj adds “And Nicco, here is Harry’s boyfriend Louis Tomlinson, he can be the nicest thing on earth or a pain in the ass, you’ll see this too” he jokes. Louis is tempted to flip him off but he considers that it would be too rude, especially in front of Nicco. Eventually, he opts for his biggest smile and looks at Nicco while shaking his hand. “Really nice to meet you, I suppose you already know you don’t have to listen to your boyfriend when he speaks” he adds.

Nicco laughs, shaking vigorously his hand back. “Oh yeah don’t worry, you are really handsome together, a very nice couple” he smiles. Louis is really surprised to find Nicco that nice. He has a quirky Italian accent, very strong, it sounds like he’s singing a song when he speaks. Probably it’s a bit stereotyped but Louis doesn’t care, it’s nice.

“So, food is ready so please, take a sit and have a drink to start, I’m coming in two minutes!” he disappear in the kitchen again and the other three guys sit around the table.

Harry takes a seat next to Louis, of course, and Nick sits in front of them, waiting for Nicco to come and sit next to him as well.

“So, what do you think???” Nick whispers looking at Harry.

“He’s nice, wow, good job mate!” Harry smiles.

“Yeah yeah I know… we have been dating for like..four months now and I am happy, it’s my first serious boyfriend even if it’s a bit sad given how old I am…” Nick sighs dramatically.

Louis takes a sip of the pink fruity cocktail Nick has served them before sitting down, and smiles.

“It’s about time you settle down, mate” he comments.

Nick shifts his attention to him and shrugs. “Ohhh, not everyone has the chance to find their soulmate at eighteen and stick with them until the end of time forever and ever, somebody has to struggle to find the one, you know!” he mocks, rolling his eyes. He’s smiling, they are just playing, Louis knows and he always finds it funny. Nick is smart after all, he always knows how to answer back.

“Yeah, you’re right, somebody is really lucky to find their soulmate right away without any effort…” Harry adds, his fingers have been entwined with Louis’ on the table since they sat down. He gently caresses the back of Louis’ hand with his thumb. Louis smiles and reddens a bit, looking down at his plate.

“Eww, Harold, cut it off I might vomit right here, you are disgustingly in love, no thanks!!”  
“Anyway” Louis interrupts changing the mood of the conversation “Nicco is pretty fit so, I approve it.” he lifts his cocktail to Nick. He feels Harry’s grasp on his hand tighten.

He turns his head towards his boyfriend and smiles. “What??” he shrugs.

Harry frowns. Louis knows that frown, he knows everything about Harry, even the little things his face does. “You called Nick’s boyfriend…fit?” he asked again, and it’s more a whisper between the two of them even Nick can hear them from where he is, of course.

“Isn’t he?” Louis asks leaning towards Harry, squeezing his hand.

Harry frowns again and Louis can tell Harry is getting a bit jealous. “Yeah but… I mean..um..don’t…I…” he starts. Louis chuckles, amused by his lovely boyfriend and leans more forward to claim his mouth for a kiss. It’s a chaste kiss, just a peck to remind him that the comment about Nicco is not going to change the fact that Louis only has eyes for him. Harry accepts it happily before Nick’s boyfriend comes back to the room with a giant bowl of …something Italian.

“What did you cook for us, chef?” Nick mocks.

Nicco smiles making a show of presenting his first plate.

“Okay so listen, not that I don’t appreciate your cooking here in Britain, but Nick is lucky enough to have an Italian boyfriend who can cook Italian, like, real Italian meals, so here’s an amazing, breath-taking, absolutely brilliant, carbonara!”

They all smile. “Car…bo..nara..” Harry tries to repeat with the same accent.

Nicco laughs because the attempt is really cute. “Carbonara” he repeats.

“Carbonara” Louis tries to say and Nicco lights up. “Theeere! You say it right Louis, you won the first round!” he says while Louis cheers for himself. Harry looks at him again while Nicco serves the food.

“I love you” Louis mouths to him, just because he can and also because it looks like Harry has turned on his ‘this guy is flirting with you and I don’t like it’ radar.

Louis doesn’t think it’s the case anyway, Nicco is happy with Nick, you can tell by the way they look at each other, also, the guy is Italian and Italian guys always flirt like that. He knows because that one time he partied in Italy with Liam and Zayn, he had never seen guys flirting so much with someone before. So it must be a National thing, he thinks.

The dinner is lovely, the food is incredible and Nicco is an amazing cook. Nobody doubts it, he’s Italian after all. They talk about their last tour, their shows, the fans, Nicco’s job and how he and Nick met.

“What about you?” Nicco asks then “How long have you been together?”

Harry and Louis smiles at each other before Harry answers for them. “Almost three years.”  
“Really?? I would have said…ten or so!!” he laughs.

Louis flushes a bit. Nicco is not the first person who says it. He doesn’t know why it looks like they have always been together even if it’s just three years since he met Harry, maybe it’s the fact that they are so co-dependent, maybe it’s because they work together and travel together and spend 95% of their time together. Maybe it’s because they already live together and they have lived together since the first day outside the Xfactor house. He doesn’t know but he loves how people notice how good they are together. It makes his heart swell.

“No, no, just three” Louis smiles.

“Are you going to get married?” Nicco asks with dreamy eyes.

“Of course Nicco!” Nick adds over his glass of wine “These two are like those parrots who can’t be sold on their own, they can’t breathe if they are apart…didn’t you know??”

It’s Harry’s turn to flush. “I….yes, we’ll get married, we still don’t know when but…I think it’s safe to say that we will.”

Louis touches his leg under the table, resting his hand on Harry’s knee. “We have some…problems at the moment, it’s a bit difficult with the job we do, but soon, I hope, soon.” he repeats and those words are only for Harry, like he’s the only one in the room. As always.

“So you’d better stick around if you want to go at their wedding with me” Nick laughs.

“Don’t worry, I think I will!” Nicco smiles looking at him fondly.

They end the dinner with an amazing dessert called “tiramisu” - and none of them get to say it correctly while Nicco laughs loud because ‘the way you say it it’s so funny I swear!’, and after a final cheer “to love”, as Nick suggests, to which Harry replies by saying that love made him turn into an old sappy man, they sat down on the couch, talking about Italy, and England and everything that comes to their mind. Harry and Nick catch up about common friends and the recent gossips, while Louis finds himself in a conversation about the difference between Italian football and British football with Nicco. Apparently he is a big fan of Milan and apparently in Italy, football is more a religion than a sport – not that different from England, anyway. Louis likes chatting with Nicco, he seems carefree and funny and he really doesn’t know what personal space is.

He’s used to it, anyway, Harry is like a giant cat who likes to touch everyone, especially him, so he’s not bothered when Nicco puts his hand on his knee and squeezes it. The gesture reminds him of that interviewer, years ago, who did the same thing and then he smiles remembering Harry, who was sitting next to him, touching him possessively right after on the very same spot, because if there is one thing that makes the calm Harry going mad, is when someone touches Louis. He wonders if he saw Nicco doing it before he took off his hand, probably he’s too focused on the conversation with Nick to notice.

“You are really funny Louis” Nicco says, laughing at one of his mean comment about a football player he really can’t stand.

“Funny….” Louis laughs, honestly a bit fuzzy from the Italian wine they have drunk all night. “How do you say it in Italian??”

“Diverténte” Nicco smiles.

“Di-ver-ténn-ttte” Louis replies with his strong British accent that can’t make him pronounce the “r” sound.

He feels the need to share the Italian words he’s learning with Harry, so he gently pats him on his arm and Harry turns to focus on him, with a smile. “What’s going on, love?” he says.

“Nicco said I am divvverténnnttte.” he tries, looking at Nicco to see if he says it correctly.

Harry looks at them and at the way they laugh and he frowns again for a second. No, he’s not jealous. Nope. Harry, don’t be ridiculous – he thinks, shifting anyway a bit on the couch to practically towering Louis. Louis must have noticed the possessiveness in that gesture but he doesn’t mind, he likes that though, so he leans with his left side on Harry’s chest and smiles. “What does it mean?” Harry asks, serious.

“Divertente means funny” Nicco explains.

“Oh, he’s teaching me a lot of Italian words!” Nick chirps “They have lovely sounds..!”  
“We don’t wanna know the filthy ones, thanks” Louis suddenly says, laughing.

“Yeah, no thanks” Harry adds, shaking his head and covering his eyes.

“Oh come on!! Where’s the fun then??? Don’t you wanna know filthy words to whisper to your lover in Italian?? It can be really sexy” Nicco nods.

“It is” Nick adds with a grin on his face.

Louis can’t stop laughing, the whole thing is really funny, or diverténte. “Ok come on, teach us some words then, Casanova!” Louis says, bouncing on the couch. Harry seems to smile so he’s not that bothered anymore.

Nicco hums, thinking. “You can tell him…..’sei bellissimo’”

“Bel-lisssssi-mo” Harry repeats, he likes learning new things after all, even if the way Nicco is looking at Louis while saying those words make his stomach clench a bit too hard.

“Sei…bel-lissssimo..!” Louis repeats looking at Harry. “What did I just say?”

“Fuck me harder” Nicco says, all serious.

“WHAT???” Louis shouts laughing, hiding his face in his head before Nick cracks up and Nicco follows him. “Oh come onnnn! Guuuyss!”  
“You should have seen your face Tommo!” Nick laughs. “You said ‘You are beautiful’” he adds.

“Well, I preferred the other one honestly” Harry adds with his slow and calm tone, no sign of joking on his face, and Louis feels a shiver along his spine. He elbows him, trying to control his face but it’s always so hard when Harry says things like that with his usual deep voice.

“Harold!!! You changed man! Where’s the shy 19-year-old I left few months ago???” Nick mocks him

Louis laughs. “Ohhhh Nick, he’s goone, so gone, so..so…gone!”

Harry reddens: after all Harry is 19 and Louis knows that behind that facade of confidence and pride there is a sweetheart with Bambi eyes and goofy manners.

“Tell us more Louis, I am interested….” Nick says with hungry eyes.

Louis shakes his head. “Oh no, sorry, it’s private, but I can tell you —”  
“You are not going to discuss our sex life in front of Nicco or…anyone else.” Harry protests.

“But I wanna know! I might take notes and..”  
“Okay this is weird” Louis stops it “Sorry Nicco, we are not…like..it’s not always..”  
“Don’t worry” Nicco laughs “Have you met my boyfriend???” he jokes.

“Shut up you!!” Nick snaps, grinning.  
“Anyone wants some coffee?”

Louis and Harry looks at each other, bemused. “Coffee??” they ask.   
“Oh, sorry, I forgot, here you have tea, but we have coffee at the end of a dinner…usually.”  
“Italian coffee is soooo good” Nick smiles.

“Okay, let’s try Italian coffee then” Louis gets up the couch and follows Nicco in the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” Harry asks, promptly, following him with his head.

“I wanna know what’s the secret behind Italian coffee and why they drink coffee after dinner” Louis says like a child intrigued by a new toy. Harry doesn’t say anything and watches him disappear in the kitchen.

He can hear Louis and Nicco talk, about nothing in particular, but still. He might eavesdrops but it’s only to know if Nicco is really flirting with Louis or it’s just a trick of his mind.

“Earth to Harold???” Nick calls snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry…what did you say about Kelly then??”

Nick shows a knowing grin and doesn’t say anything.

“What?” Harry said finishing his glass of red wine which is really making him dizzy.

“Oh my goodness. HAROLD!!” Nick says out loud, like he has just discovered the best thing in the world.

“Whaat? Whaat??” he says shrugging.

“No wwwaaayyy! I thought the jealous one was Louis judging from the size of the hickey you have there!!”  
“Wait whaat? No!” he jumps a bit on the couch, trying to cover the hickey with a hand, he knew it was too visible, damn it. “No I am not…are you seriously thinking that..? No, no Nick I am not jealous of..your…boyfriend! This is weird!” he huffs crossing his arms and pouting a bit.

Nick laughs. “Oh don’t worry Harry, everyone who met him said the same. He flirts with everyone, girls, boys, all my friends, he doesn’t do it on purpose he’s just…. Italian. And tall. And funny. And handsome. And he has Italian accent. And…he’s an excellent cook and he’s so…”  
“ENOUGH Nick!” Harry snaps, getting up the couch. Nick can’t stop laughing. He knows Harry too well and this whole night is being one of the best of his life.

“Where are you going?”  
“To see if they need some help with the coffee” Harry says, trying to look innocent.

Nick grins again. “Oh yeah! If you need to hump Louis in the kitchen to mark your territory move the glasses from the counter please, they cost me a fortune! They are from France!!” he mocks before Harry flip him off again.

He walks in the kitchen to find Louis leaning on the kitchen island, talking about their last concert in Verona and Nicco, in front of him, making coffee and listening to him.

He clears his throat, approaching Louis. He feels Harry’s hand on the small of his back and Louis shudders. “Hey love” Louis smiles turning his head to face him.

“Hey, do you need some help here?” Harry asks towards Nicco.

“No, it’s almost ready, Louis was telling me about your last concerts in Italy, Verona is really beautiful”

“Bel-lisssssssimo” Louis repeats happy when he hears the word ‘beautiful’.

“Yes, bellissimo” Nicco laughs. And seriously, is it a thing between the two of them now?

Harry tries to stay calm because no, Nick is not right, he’s not jealous, he can’t be, it’s Nick’s boyfriend. Moreover, Louis was supposed to be the jealous one during this date given how he doesn’t like Nick and how jealous he always gets when he’s around.

Harry it’s not used to this calm Louis chatting with everyone and this strange feeling in his guts about the perfect charming Italian guy in front of them. He is perfect too. He is charming too. Even more charming than that guy. And he’s English. He has an amazing accent. A deep Cheshire accent. The world loves British accent. And he’s sexy as hell too. And he can cook even better than Nicco, he bets.

Okay, he’s going crazy. That’s it. If only Louis knew what he’s thinking right now he’d mock him forever.

“Your boyfriend here will speak Italian better than me at the end of the night” Nicco observes.

Harry looks at Louis and smiles. “He’s really smart, isn’t it?” and Louis feels Harry’s hand dangerously lowering and stopping right on the swell of his arse. He jumps, he didn’t expect it, Harry is not that “explicit” when they are out with friends. Especially if he doesn’t know them that well.

Louis doesn’t mind, he likes having Harry’s big hands on him after all, so he leans into the touch, hidden by the island in front of them.

Nicco must have spotted Harry’s arm movement anyway and he does a knowing smile.

“Okay, coffee’s ready, you have to try this one it’s the best!!”

“How do you say it in Italian, again?? The best?”  
“Il meglio” Nicco says, while pouring the coffee in the small cups in front of them.

“Il meg-lio” Louis repeats looking fondly at Harry.

And that’s it. Harry doesn’t care if he doesn’t know Nicco or if he can trust him enough, he leans and kisses Louis in front of him like he had just disappeared. He doesn’t care because it’s been so long since he has kissed Louis last time that night and he can never have enough. The kiss is not chaste like the last one they shared, Harry kisses him because he wants to but also as a warning: he’s the only one who can get to kiss Louis that way. Louis is a bit surprised by the fierce kiss, Harry never kisses him like that in front of people, neither in front of Niall, Zayn and Liam. He starts to worry, honestly.

Nicco doesn’t seem to mind, or care anyway while Harry keeps his hand on Louis’ arse, squeezing it a bit and kisses him hard and passionately for ten seconds, letting Louis opening his mouth for his tongue.

Before everything gets even more passionate, Louis pulls away, flicking his fringe out of his forehead.

“Ready?” Nicco says bringing the tray with the cups to the dining room where Nick he’s smiling at him waiting for the coffee.

“Harry? You okay, babe?” Louis asks puzzled, taking his hand to come back to the other room.

Harry smiles. “Yes baby, of course” he says, pinching Louis’ bum for the last time.

* * *

The night is over, Harry and Louis says goodbye to Nick and Nicco thanking them for the dinner and the lovely night and then they are off to their Porsche still parked next to Nick’s house.

They are fuzzy from the wine and relaxed – it’s been a while since their last night out without anybody to control them and keep them apart. It was fun. And good. Louis couldn’t imagine it.

They get on the car and it’s when Harry closes his door that Louis starts laughing out loud.

“Whaat?” Harry asks.

Louis cracks up for a bit and then tries to stop. “Harry Edward Styles, oh my goodness” he says, catching his breath.

“What happened Lou???” Harry asks again, clearly confused.

Louis’ blue eyes stared at Harry for a while and then he spreads the biggest grin on his face.

“That was the biggest plot twist ever”

“What the hell are you talking about??? Are you drunker than I thought??”  
“No, I am not drunk, I have eyes! You thought I were the jealous one tonight…!”  
“And you behave, this is good, I remember I promised you something when we get back home, since you have been amazing with Nick…”  
“Yeah and I bet you can’t wait to take me home baby” he says, starting the engine.

“What is this supposed to mean???”  
“Come on Harry! You squeezed my bum in front of him…!!” Louis replies laughing again.

“So? I always squeeze your bum, you like it, I like it”  
“Yeah but…” Louis smiles “You were jealous!”  
“Oh come on Louis!! I wasn’t! It was just..the moment..I feel like touching you and…”  
“…And shoving your tongue down my throat in front of the poor guy??? Yeah, that’s so you Harry” he starts laughing again when Harry doesn’t know what to say and pouts, crossing his arms on his chest like a child. Louis wants to stop the car and kiss him right there, kissing that pout he loves so much.

So he does it. He waits for another red light in the traffic of London and he leans towards him for a kiss.  
“I wasn’t jealous” Harry mutters in between kisses.

“There’s nothing wrong with it Harry, you know that..jealousy is not rational after all…” Louis says pulling away as he spots the green light and the traffic moves.

“Also you are with me now so I don’t know why I should be jealous of Nicco in the first place. I am happy for him and Nick, that’s it”  
Louis smiles again because Harry is so cute he might burst into tears. “Okay baby, but if you were jealous there’d be nothing wrong you know…if you were…jealous..”  
Harry waits a second then snaps. “Ohh for fuck’s sake! He was flirting with youuu! Happy, now???” he admits it.

Louis bounces on the seat, joyful. “It wasn’t that hard to admit it, baby” he smiles.

“Shut up! As you have never been jealous before!”  
“..I was, I am, and Nicco wasn’t flirting with me, he was just being nice.”  
“He was flirting and you know it! You even enjoy it, you little…shit!”  
Louis laughs. No matter how many years they have been together, no matter how much they know they love each other, they will always get jealous of each other, even if it’s just stupid, as they might leave each other after all they have been through in these years for their love, and suddenly date or love someone else.

“What can I say..he’s Italian, and he can cook, and he has a sexy accent…and he’s fit..” Louis is just annoying Harry, he knows, but the face Harry does is totally worth it. He laughs again at Harry’s frown.

“Oh come on!! He’s just an…average guy” Harry retorts “he’s nice okay but… I am fit too, you know, and I have a sexy accent too, and I can cook you KNOW I can cook!!”  
Louis stops his car in front of their house and smiles. “I love your sexy accent Haz, don’t worry” he says getting off their car and linking his fingers with Harry’s while they walk to the door.

Harry follows him, so naturally.

“But you still enjoy his flirting…things..and…honestly he’s not…”  
“Ti amo, Harry.” Louis says, stopping his stream of words and smiling.

Harry frowns again. “Oh, wonderful! Did he really teach you filthy words in Italian???? Did he say you could use them together????” he says, feeling his stomach burning.

Louis doesn’t answer. Instead, he tugs Harry to him by his shirt’s collar and kisses him, hard and deep. Just as Harry did few hours ago at Nick’s.

The kiss is hot and they are smiling into each other’s mouth before Harry pulls away while Louis is trying to unbutton his shirt and guiding him to the nearest couch they have in the room.  
“What does it mean, then?”  
“What?” Louis says while he keeps kissing him on the jaw down to the neck.

“Ti…amo..?” Harry repeats. “Is it like fuck me harder??”

Louis shakes his head, chuckling as he walks backward and Harry follows him without even turning on the lights, trying to strip him as well, as soon as possible. He needs this, he needs Louis. He always needs Louis.

Before Louis can finally fall into the couch, he stops kissing his boyfriend and looks at him in the eyes.   
“It means I LOVE YOU.”

“Oh” Harry just says, breathless.  
Louis takes his shirt off completely and slides his hands on Harry’s bare chest, he follows the line of his abs and V lines and then he rests his left hand on the two birds tattooed on his collar bones. His favorite tattoo, the two of them, forever inked on Harry’s.

“I love you, Harry, you jealous twat. I love your cooking skills, and your accent and your..all…!” Louis laughs before starting kissing him again.

Harry kisses him back and then makes them fall between the cushions, making out a little more.

“Ti amo” he repeats, looking at Louis, like it’s the first time he says it, like it’s always the first time.

Louis feels his heart skip a beat. “Me too baby, me too.” are his last words before Harry gives Louis what he promised him at the beginning of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading again!! xx


End file.
